Champagne
by Lenayuri
Summary: De una cita múltiple fallida surgió otra doblemente fallida nada más y nada menos que con Draco Malfoy ¿cómo saldrá Harry de este apuro? [Drarry]


-Disclaimer: Nop, aún nada es mío... Jotaká no los suelta la muy... pero bueno, mientras puedo hacer uso del fanfiction a mi antojo :D

**-Nota:** Este OS participa en el **Reto 'Una Cita Fallida'** del **Foro del Yaoi & el Slash**.

Dedicado a **Haru-Chan** por su ayuda, consejos y por la manita de gato al fic. :P_** ¡Gracias, mujer!**_

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Champagne**

**Capítulo Único**

Una de las cosas que más odias en la vida es que traten de manejar tu vida como si fuese cualquier cosa. ¡Era tu vida, carajo! Pero claro, tu corazón de pollo, es decir, de Gryffindor no podía decirle _'no'_ a una de tus mejores amigas: Hermione.

Claro que siempre podías _inventar_ alguna excusa para poder zafarte de cualquier cosa que ella pudiese darte, decirte o pedirte; sin embargo esta vez, todo se te fue de las manos.

El día anterior, después de una larga tarde de trabajo en la pequeña librería-café que abriste en el centro de Londres muggle, lo que más te apetecía hacer al llegar a tu departamento era tomar un relajante baño, una taza de chocolate caliente y tal vez, ver una película muggle en la televisión; sin embargo, todo tu perfecto plan se fue a la basura cuando te topaste de frente con Hermione afuera de la puerta de tu casa. Hermione tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios, pero el movimiento repetitivo de su zapatilla en el suelo te indicaba que no estaba ahí sólo por 'una visita casual'. Ella estaba ahí para hablar de lo de siempre: tu aislamiento.

Y no es que te molestara estar alejado de la magia, pero suficiente habías tenido al tener que vivir con el constante acoso de los medios sobre qué haces, cómo lo haces, con quién estás, a dónde vas y todo por ser el Niño-Que-Vivió-Y-Venció… a veces te preguntabas quién se inventaba esos nombres tan ridículos. Y por esa causa decidiste alejarte de todo ese ajetreo y tener un lugar pequeño y acogedor para ti, algo cálido al cual poder llamarle _hogar_.

Hermione entró después de ti y le ofreciste sentarse mientras preparabas un poco de té. Muchas veces te alegrabas de que Hermione viniera de una familia muggle ya que te permitía moverte y hacer cosas muggles sin preocuparte por impresionarla demasiado – como había pasado con Ron cuando estuvo ahí. Fue divertido, de hecho, porque se la pasó abriendo y cerrando la puerta del refrigerador.

El té estuvo listo y lo colocaste en una bandeja junto con los aditamentos necesarios y unas galletas. Suspiras y te mentalizas para lo que fuese a venir.

-Harry- comenzó la castaña –debes pensar que soy molesta por decirte esto una y otra vez, pero me preocupas, eres mi amigo y quiero lo mejor para ti- hace una pausa para tomar un poco de té y prosigue –sé que eres feliz así, pero sabes que no es sano; no es saludable para nadie estar en esta... soledad.

-Hermione, ya debes saber mi respuesta. No me siento mal, no estoy en depresión, no tengo sentimientos negativos ni mucho menos, simplemente quiero vivir en paz y eso es justamente lo que he encontrado aquí. Tengo mi propio negocio, lo adoro y me encanta; tengo mi casa, tengo algo que por fin es _mío_. Los tengo a ustedes ¿qué más quieres de mí?

-Quiero que seas feliz, Harry, no sólo que _vivas en paz_, quiero que realmente me asegures que así estás bien. Si me dices que no hay nada que anheles, que no sientes un vacío que no puedes llenar no volveré a insistir. Dime Harry, dímelo y ya no te vuelvo a molestar.

Y querías decirle, asegurarle que se equivocaba, que no había nada que desearas en ese momento más que lo que tenías… pero estarías mintiendo. Muy en el fondo de tu ser sabes que tiene razón, ella siempre la tenía. Desde hace un tiempo habías sentido una especie de sensación de frío, vacío y soledad, algo muy parecido al miedo y ansiedad, pero al mismo tiempo era cálido y anhelante; era como si algo en tu interior te gritara que necesitabas _llenarlo_, pero aún no sabías con qué. Suspiras derrotado mientras te pasas una mano por esa melena alborotada que tienes por cabello y la sonrisa de Hermione te dice que se ha dado cuenta de tu respuesta sin palabras.

-Oh, basta Hermione. Deja de regocijarte- el reproche pudo haber sido más amenazador sin la sonrisa en tu rostro y el abrazo de Hermione.

Y justo en ese momento te diste cuenta de que tu suerte ya estaba echada, que lo que viniera a continuación… tal vez no te iba a gustar.

XxXxX

Hermione se comunicaba contigo por vía e-mail o por celular – aditamentos muy prácticos para ambos en el lado muggle del mundo – y constantemente te recordaba que debías hacer meditación para encontrar qué era lo que anhelabas. Claro, decirlo era sencillo, pero ponerlo en práctica era… tedioso.

Una tarde, mientras regresabas del trabajo, cruzaste por un pequeño parque cercano a éste. Te apetecía algo de aire libre y tal vez estirar las piernas de vez en cuando. Pero la idea maravillosa pronto pasó a volverse ligeramente bochornosa y algo deprimente.

El parque era agradable a la vista, era una de las cosas que más te agradaban de Londres, pero el ambiente de pronto se tornó incómodo. En cada banca del lugar había parejas, algunas con hijos, otras solteras… el ambiente se sentía empalagoso, el amor en el aire era casi palpable y de pronto te diste cuenta de qué era lo que tal vez te hacía falta. Amor.

En tu vida a lo máximo que habías llegado con alguien fue a unos cuantos besos aquí y allá, nada serio. De hecho, cuando la relación con Ginny comenzó a mermar, ambos consideraron por mutuo acuerdo que aquello no iba a funcionar precisamente porque se sentía como si besaras a un primo o algo parecido. Eran amigos y lo seguirían siendo. Luego comenzaste con tu negocio y la idea de buscar a alguien quedó en segundo plano; pero ahora que tenías la paz que tanto habías deseado en la escuela, ahora querías a alguien con quien poder compartir toda aquella felicidad y paz, conocer los deseos y aspiraciones de ese _alguien_ que seguramente será especial para ti y que tú lo serás para ese alguien. Nunca te detuviste a pensar sobre el género de tu pareja, pero ahora… bueno, alguna vez consideraste a Oliver Wood, Cedric Diggory y, muy a tu pesar, a Draco Malfoy como personas atractivas, aunque lo mismo pasó con Hermione, Cho, Ginny, Fleur y Luna; sin embargo, por ellas sólo había sido algo pasajero, pero ahora que estabas analizándolo mejor era verdad que por los chicos habías tenido cierta _fascinación_, aunque fue mermado por el hecho de estar arriesgando la vida cada año y eso, pero ¿y ahora?

Texteas a Hermione mientras regresas a tu departamento, pensando en que tal vez y ella podría ayudarte.

XxXxX

A la mañana siguiente te arrepentiste de haberle dicho a Hermione.

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar sin temor a despertar a toda la cuadra si fuese necesario – eras madrugador, sí, pero no en domingo, esos días abrías más tarde – y te obligaste a dejar la calidez de tu cama para atender al _molesto_ visitante. Era Hermione, como ya habías previsto.

Su sonrisa radiante fue lo primero que recibiste y luego de eso, le siguió un abrazo.

Aún en pijama y con un poco somnoliento, le pediste a la castaña diez minutos para arreglarte. Ella asiente y te comenta que usará tu cocina en lo que te arreglas. No ves problema en ello.

Cuando regresas, encuentras a Hermione con un desayuno ligero para dos, le agradeces y desayunan tranquilamente. Luego, Hermione suelta la bomba.

-¡Vamos a buscarte una cita!- casi escupes el jugo de naranja al escuchar aquello.

-¿Qué?

-Claro, lo que escuchaste. Mira, hay muchos sitios en internet donde puedes encontrar-

-Hermione- cortas su pequeño monólogo –no voy a buscar a alguien en un sitio así-

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no!

-Harry, no seas remilgoso, será sólo una vez… tal vez dos y luego, si no te gustan, lo dejamos y buscamos otra forma.

-No vas a desistir hasta que acepte ¿verdad?

-Qué bien que me conoces.

-De acuerdo, ¡bien! Pero será sólo bajo mis términos.- Hermione soltó un grito más parecido a un chillido agudo y te besó la mejilla, jalándote hacia el escritorio donde tenías tu laptop.

-Mira, aquí tengo una lista de los posibles sitios a los que podemos entrar y buscar.- la lista era pequeña, unos cuantos sitios estaban tachados y otros rodeados por un resaltador. Era como si Hermione los hubiese puesto bajo un estricto régimen de calidad o algo parecido. Se lo agradeciste en silencio.

Los sitios _elegidos_ eran sencillos y aparentemente no tenían ningún problema legal o turbulento de qué preocuparse, sin embargo, aún no estabas cien por ciento de acuerdo con aquello. Pero todo sea por hacer feliz a tu amiga.

Después de un tiempo buscando, elegiste una especie de 'evento' que el sitio en cuestión proporcionaba los viernes. 'Viernes Casual' se llamaba el evento. Lo único que te pedían era tu nombre y a cambio te proporcionaban la dirección, la fecha y la hora donde sería dicho evento.

Así que ese viernes llegaste al restaurante donde sería la reunión. Ya había algunas personas ahí, lo notaste porque también usaban un pequeño gafete como el que te proporcionaron en la entrada. Estabas nervioso, no era necesario decirlo. Querías irte de ahí y rápido.

Estabas por dar media vuelta cuando una voz, una que conocías muy bien, te llamó por tu apellido.

-¿Potter?- _mierd_a, de todas las personas que tenían que verte, justamente en el lado muggle de Londres, tenía que ser _él_.

-Ah, hola Malfoy- no eran amigos, mucho menos enemigos, pero habían llegado a un acuerdo mudo de dejar las asperezas en el pasado cuando terminó la guerra. Ahora el llamarse por sus apellidos era algo normal y no había tono mordaz ni de burla en ello. -¿Q-Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú, al parecer. Aunque fue mi _queridísima_ Pansy la que me metió en esto.- por el tono sarcástico y su ceño ligeramente fruncido, te diste cuenta de que no fuiste el único al que le _impusieron_ ir ahí.

-Ya veo, pero… me sorprende verte aquí. Digo, no es nada malo pero ¿Muggles?

-Ya ves, Potter, no todo puede ser blanco o negro, alguna vez teníamos que madurar ¿no?- y una pequeña sonrisa se mostró por un corto lapso de tiempo en sus facciones. Tal vez haya sido el hecho de que lo conocías, o porque vivieron muchas cosas, porque se conocían o porque tal vez necesitabas nueva graduación en tus anteojos, pero Malfoy te pareció tan fascinante que por un momento te perdiste en tus pensamientos. –Potter, te estoy hablando.

-Ah, sí… ¿qué?- sentías tus mejillas arder por tu ligero desliz y disimulaste con una pequeña tos nada creíble.

-Te decía que esto ya va a comenzar, vamos. Ya quiero terminar con esto pronto.

XxXxX

Las personalidades de los presentes eran variadas, desde introvertidos hasta habladores extremos; ninguno se adaptaba a lo que buscabas.

La noche anterior Hermione te dijo que hicieras una pequeña lista de las cosas que deseabas encontrar en _ese alguien_ y muy a tu pesar, la hiciste. Aunque más la hiciste por no llevarle la contraria que por gusto. Pero ahora que lo pensabas… podría ser atento, carismático, con una sonrisa que te robara el aliento, sentido del humor, alguien que siempre esté ahí para ti y que sepa que siempre estarás para él, alguien único, especial, que te conozca a la perfección y lo conozcas de igual manera, alguien con quien compartir tus temores sin miedo al rechazo, alguien para amanecer cada mañana abrazados en la cama, alguien con una boca que invite a robarse un beso, alto, tal vez rubio-

Y tus ojos se ampliaron cual platos al darte cuenta de que definitivamente algo no andaba bien contigo. ¿Por qué justo en ese momento? ¿Por qué describiste a Draco Malfoy de entre todas las personas? Bueno, tal vez porque ambos eran parecidos de cierta manera.

No, no, no. ¿Tú… y Draco Malfoy? No, por Merlín ¡No! Pero ciertos detalles, cosas que habías llegado a pensar una que otra vez en el pasado volvieron a atormentar tu mente. Recuerdas a Hermione diciéndote que aquella obsesión con Malfoy no era sana – y de hecho no lo era – y cuando no escuchaste sus advertencias y lo encontraste en el Baño llorando… fue ahí cuando una parte de tu ser despertó, una que te decía que tal vez Draco no era diferente a ti, que tal vez las circunstancias no habían sido las mejores para ninguno y que era posible que, al igual que tú, estuviese perdido, solo y temeroso del futuro. Pero tu lado Gryffindor, ese que hace las cosas sin pensarlas antes, salió de nuevo y lo atacaste, terminando con el uso de aquel hechizo aprendido del libro de Severus. Y el pensamiento y la sensación quedó ahí, mermado en lo profundo de tu ser; porque no había tiempo para nada más.

Dejaste caer tu cabeza hacia atrás, molestando a la joven que en ese momento era tu cita, te disculpaste y seguiste escuchando lo que sea que te haya estado diciendo. Te desconectaste completamente; ahora lo único que querías hacer era irte a tu casa y no salir en unos… cien años, u obliviarte, lo que pudieras hacer primero.

El evento terminó y saliste de ahí sin dar ningún número de contacto a nadie de los que querían tener algo contigo. Querías salir de ahí, no querías verlo a _él_ porque sabías que con lo recién descubierto y con tu incapacidad para esconder nada de los demás, lo sabría ¡y ni siquiera estabas seguro de si era real! Tal vez sólo era producto de tu imaginación, tal vez era por el constante acoso de Hermione o tal vez comiste algo en mal estado en la mañana. Y mucho antes de que alguien pudiera decir _Voldemort_, saliste disparado hacia la calle, llegaste a un callejón y te _Apareciste_ cerca de tu departamento. Jamás volverías a ir a esos sitios.

XxXxX

La vida sigue, el tiempo corre y para tu desgracia, no pudiste lanzarte ese _Obliviate_ que tanto anhelaste, así que tendrías que vivir con ello.

Intentaste por todos los medios posibles olvidarlo. Lo analizaste más a fondo, e incluso fuiste con una terapeuta muggle que a veces frecuentabas. Nada ayudó. Al parecer, tu subconsciente sí era muy consciente de lo que realmente significaban esas situaciones, aunque se enmascararon con las situaciones de constante peligro que vivías día con día.

Tu vida era un asco.

Pero tus libros y el aroma a café te tranquilizaban y cada que sonaba la pequeña campanilla de la puerta te alegrabas de estar ahí, con lo que te hacía feliz, con tu paz.

Hasta que llegó él.

-¡Qué haces tú aquí!- el reclamo salió en forma de un grito asustado, sobresaltando ligeramente a los clientes y haciendo que _él_ frunciera el ceño.

-Sabes que eres muy difícil de encontrar, Potter.- dice mientras sonríe y se acerca al mostrador ¡el muy desgraciado aún se burla!

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Claro que sí, ¿por qué saliste así el viernes pasado? Te busqué pero aparentemente te Apareciste porque no pude alcanzarte.

-Insisto que no sé de qué hablas, Draco… ahm, Malfoy.- ¿cuándo comenzaste a-? olvídenlo.

-Potter, me gustaría invitarte a tomar un café y ya que estamos en una cafetería ¿aceptas?- había algo extraño en el rubio, algo intoxicante y seductor, algo que definitivamente no estaba ahí antes.

-Malfoy, no sé qué es lo que pretendes… ¿por qué esa actitud? No me dirás que es porque nos acabamos de reencontrar, ¿verdad? Han sido ya seis años y aunque quedamos como _conocidos_, no veo el por qué tanto interés ahora.

-Veo que no te engañé ¿verdad? Bien, la verdad es que estuve buscándote en el mundo mágico, pero aparentemente te esfumaste. Nadie sabe nada de ti, dónde estás ni mucho menos y paulatinamente se especularon muchas cosas sobre ti. Como que habías muerto o estabas en San Mungo.

-¿Y? Mejor para mí, así no me acosan.

-Harry- tu nombre en su voz sonaba tan… perfecta, como un hechizo que te idiotizaba, volviendo tus piernas gelatina y aceleraba tu pulso.

-No sé qué pretendes y no quiero ofenderte, pero no voy a volver; aquí estoy bien, soy feliz y ya no quiero saber nada del mundo mágico- el rostro de Draco era impasible, pero sus ojos no podían ocultarlo. Se levantó del banquillo alto en el que se había sentado, te dio una inclinación de cabeza y salió del local sin decir nada más.

Algo dentro de ti se rompió.

XxXxX

Pero la momentánea paz se esfumó en las siguientes semanas, pues cada mañana al llegar a tu trabajo encontrabas en la puerta de éste algún presente de nada más y nada menos que el causante de ciertos sueños nada inocentes. Malfoy.

Los obsequios estaban protegidos con magia ya que, al parecer, sólo tú podías tomarlos.

La situación siguió, pero no solamente en las mañanas. Durante el día, casi semanalmente, te mandaba arreglos florales y algunos chocolates que, no sabes cómo sabía, eran tus preferidos. Y aquello se estaba volviendo… desgastante.

Esa noche al llegar a casa escribiste una ligera nota para el rubio; llamaste a Kreacher y le encomendaste que se la entregara en sus manos y que esperara en caso de que hubiese respuesta, de lo contrario, regresaría inmediatamente. Cinco minutos después regresó con la repuesta.

_Si quieres que deje de 'acosarte,' como tú dices, acepta mi invitación._

_Draco Malfoy._

Arrogante. Así era como percibías aquellas palabras. Incluso podías imaginar su sonrisa arrogante mientras bebía una copa de vino tinto frente la chimenea de su estudio y… y debías dejar de divagar así. La respuesta tardó menos en llegar – incluso llegaste a pensar que Draco ya la tenía lista.

La cita era al día siguiente y no pudiste evitar sentirte nervioso sin saber el por qué.

XxXxX

A la mañana siguiente Hermione fue a visitarte y rápidamente, con lo perspicaz que es ella, supo que algo te había sucedido en previos días. Tuviste que contarle ¡no podías aguantar esa miradita de 'o me lo dices o lo investigo'!

Así que después de tanto analizarlo, tanto los pro y los contras, la castaña te ayudó a estar presentable para esa noche – siempre con el recordatorio de que cualquier anomalía, debías _Aparecerte_ y/o hechizarlo para poder escapar. '_Alerta Permanente'_ citó, y pensaste que era exageración.

XxXxX

Quedaron de verse fuera de tu librería y cuando llegaste, Draco ya estaba esperándote. Vestía un traje negro con una camisa igualmente negra, se veía dominante – suerte que Hermione te había obligado a usar traje también. Draco sonrió y pidió un taxi, asombrándote por el hecho de que él supiera usar uno.

El sitio elegido fue un elegante, pero privado, restaurante a las afueras de Londres. Cálido y agradable a la vista.

La velada avanzaba agradablemente, de hecho sentías como si siempre hubieses esperado algo así, la compañía, la calidez… todo era perfecto.

O algo así.

Cuando llegó la comida, fue como si hubieses sido transportado a un sitio extraño, donde no sabes si la comida es para comerse o te va a comer a ti. Te sentías avergonzado porque normalmente nunca comías ese tipo de comida tan extravagante, extraña y costosa – no que no pudieras, pero nunca te llamó la atención. Así que adivinando con qué tenedor comer, comenzaste a degustar el platillo y a pesar de la apariencia, estaba delicioso.

La segunda vez que te avergonzaste, fue porque al degustar los alimentos, sonidos de completo placer salieron de tu boca e hicieron sonrojarte. Draco no dijo nada, pero se notaba a leguas que se estaba divirtiendo.

La tercera vez, o cuarta, no estás seguro, fue cuando Draco pidió un poco de champagne. En tu vida habías probado algo más fuerte que la cerveza de mantequilla y ahora ¿esperaba que tomaras champagne? Bueno, no te estaba obligando a nada, pero tampoco te estabas negando… y sin que nadie pudiera decirte nada, te tomaste de un solo trago la copa que el mesero te había servido – la cual fue suficiente para que se te subiera a la cabeza. Oh, si Hermione te viera, seguramente te regañaría por haber sido tan descuidado y tan… ¿por qué te estabas riendo junto con Malfoy? Bueno, al menos no eras un borracho escandaloso ¿verdad?

XxXxX

La mañana siguiente despertaste con un gran dolor de cabeza, obviamente, y una de las pocas cosas que sentías en ese momento era la imperiosa necesidad de liberar tu vejiga; así que sin tus gafas – que al menos ya podías ver ligeramente mejor sin ellas – te diriges al baño más cercano y te aseas como puedes e intentas recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior… aunque el dolor de cabeza es un buen distractor en este tema.

Decides tomar un baño y despejar tu cabeza.

Mientras el agua relaja tus músculos, breves episodios de la cena aparecen como fotografías en tu mente, episodios que cuando completaron las escenas completas, deseaste nunca haber recordado… o siquiera haberlas vivido.

Querías desaparecer… literalmente.

XxXxX

La cena transcurrió sin mayor problema, a menos que por _problema_ consideremos tu exceso consumo de alcohol, del cual Draco ya te había negado una copa más después de las cuatro de champagne y del obvio estado de embriaguez que ya tenías encima.

Entre risas y pláticas sin sentido, y tu lengua arrastrando palabras, diciendo incoherencias tales como tus fracasos con las mujeres o el hecho de que habías encontrado a Diggory, Wood y Malfoy atractivos, fueron la cereza que decoró el pastel – hasta el momento.

Porque lo que culminó con la velada fue el hecho de que le pediste al mesero que te llevara un poco de whisky de fuego. Obviamente al ser un muggle pensó que estabas loco y te preguntó si no te estabas refiriendo a alguna marca de whisky en especial, entonces te levantaste de tu asiento y le gritaste mil cosas que ya no quieres recordar al pobre mesero. Draco te sacó de ahí casi arrastrando mientras seguías soltando incoherencias y groserías contra el mesero y la muy mala calidad del servicio del restaurante. Definitivamente nunca volverías a tomar.

Draco se ofreció a llevarte a tu casa, nuevamente, en taxi. De camino a tu departamento – el cual no sabes cómo carajos pudiste recordar la dirección – comenzaste a cantar una ridícula canción muggle sobre tabernas y comenzaste a comportarte como un niño pequeño al que le niegan un dulce o un juguete. Pero lo mejor venía al final, porque cuando Draco te dejó en la puerta de tu departamento, sin decir _agua va_, lo besaste – fue más un choque entre bocas que un beso – por unos segundos antes de separarte y comenzar a reír como un tonto y sonrojarte como un tomate.

Luego vomitaste en sus zapatos de diseñador.

XxXxX

Dicen que la realidad es cruel y nunca habías estado más de acuerdo que en ese momento. ¿Cómo ibas a darle la cara ahora? No, esperen ¡no ibas a darle la cara nunca! Tal vez… tal vez puedas dejar el país, irte al Himalaya o la Antártida – tolerabas el frío, después de todo – y luego, después de unos años, regresarías a Londres… o quizás nunca regresarías… harías tu vida lejos, sin nadie a tu alrededor, sin nada que te recuerde aquel incómodo incidente.

Ugh. El dolor de cabeza volvió.

Jamás, jamás, jamás ibas a volver a beber. Habría sido la experiencia más maravillosa de tu vida, de no ser porque la echaste a perder con tu... idiotez, eso lo describe mejor. Aunque ¿por qué decías que _maravillosa_? Ya… lo mejor era olvidarse del tema y… y alguien estaba tocando el timbre.

-Hermione, no es buen momento…- pero la frase quedó sin terminar cuando te diste cuenta de que no era Hermione, sino Draco.

-Me imagino que no es buen momento, pero tenemos que hablar.

-Eh… si es por lo de anoche… yo… quiero decir…- pasaste una mano rápidamente por tu cabello, despeinándolo aún más. Aún traías tu pijama que constaba de un viejo pants a rayas y una playera vieja con hoyitos aquí y allá, eran cómodos de hecho, pero cuando te diste cuenta de esto te sonrojaste nuevamente. Por las barbas de Merlín ¡cuándo ibas a dejar de parecer una quinceañera que se sonroja por todo! –no quiero parecer grosero pero no es un buen momento, si quieres, vuelve después- e intentaste cerrar rápidamente la puerta en la cara del rubio, sin embargo, el otro mago fue más rápido y lo evitó, entrando a la fuerza.

-Harry- nuevamente su voz seductora hizo mella en tu entereza ¡debía ser ilegal! ¡Seguro y lo podían mandar a Azkaban por eso! desvías la mirada mientras juegas con un agujerito de tu playera –Harry, mírame.

-¿Cuándo dejé de ser 'Potter' y me convertí en 'Harry'?- Draco tomó tu barbilla y la elevó hasta posar sus ojos en los tuyos. Eran hipnotizantes, era como un hechizo no verbal que te congelaba en tu lugar y en cambio te hacía sentir mil sensaciones a la vez, todas agradables.

-Lo dejaste de ser en el mismo momento en el que me viste a mí y no a mi apellido, cuando me salvaste y me diste la opción de elegir mis propias acciones, cuando dejé de ser 'Malfoy el hijo de un Mortífago' para ser únicamente 'Draco Malfoy'. Harry, debes saber que también viví en la soledad por largo tiempo, todo por evitar ser señalado; me arrepentí y me arrepiento de lo que hice, de las decisiones que tomé y que ahora me doy cuenta no valían la pena, y una de esas fue dejar que mis prejuicios, los de mi padre y los de mi apellido hablaran por mí.- hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió –Sé que es muy pronto, para ambos lo es, pero quiero comenzar bien esta vez- soltó tu barbilla y extendió su mano derecha –Soy Draco Malfoy ¿te gustaría ser mi amigo?

Atónito y sin saber qué pensar de todo aquello, extendiste la mano y la estrechaste contra la de Draco.

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter, encantado sería tu amigo.

Nunca es tarde para una segunda oportunidad, ¿verdad?

XxXxX

Draco Malfoy era todo lo que nunca pensaste que sería. Tal vez todo el tema de la guerra, las muertes, los prejuicios de sangre y casas fue lo que cortó de raíz la mínima posibilidad de que fuesen amigos desde los once años; pero dicen que todo sucede por algo y seguramente todo debía suceder tal cual lo hizo, tal vez debían sufrir, perder y ganar para darse cuenta de lo que realmente era importante para todos. Y sólo por eso agradecías por todas las desgracias que alguna vez te llegaron a ocurrir.

Fueron nueve largos meses de amistad con Draco, quien nunca mencionó lo del beso ni te recriminó por el _accidente_ de sus zapatos – era como un acuerdo de no decir nada por lo incómodo de la situación – y luego de eso, sucedió lo que ya se veía venir – y lo esperaban, para qué negarlo.

Pero nada es miel sobre hojuelas pues tenían problemas como cualquiera, pero también tenían la mentalidad y la madurez para aceptar cuando estaban equivocados y aceptar su derrota. Eran una pareja desigual, con altas y bajas, con momentos divertidos y momentos bochornosos, momentos que no cambiarían por nada del mundo.

Hermione ya podía comenzar a bailar feliz por haberte obligado a ir a aquella cita horrible, la cual desencadenó otra y por ende, terminó en eso.

Porque por fin luego de tanto tiempo aquel vacío en tu ser se llenó de algo cálido, alegre, a veces amargo y otras triste; porque eso era lo que buscabas, amar y ser amado.

Y lo que les deparara el futuro… bueno, eso lo superarían juntos, hasta que el tiempo lo decidiera así.

* * *

**_~Fin~_**

* * *

**Notas:** Bueno, mi... tercer drarry ¡no me maten! D: No, en serio, no me maten por haber ensuciado los zapatos de Draco... muahaha soy mala... e intolerante al calor... ya, ya... mucha queja.

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Los reviews no se desprecian, se aprecian**; así que si me dejas un review te regalo... ¡un dulce! El cual llegará a ti en cuanto aprenda a Aparecerme y pueda enviártelo... no, no tengo servicio de Lechuzas, aquí está penado por la ley muggle tener lechuzas D: -creo-


End file.
